pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Pkr poker
This is poker like you’ve never seen it before PKR has all the great poker games you know and love, but presented in a new and exciting way – check out this amazing list of features... Environments Our stunning, fully rendered 3D environments put you in the heart of the action. Check out incredibly realistic settings like The PKR TV Studio, Monte Carlo, the Met Bar, Cruise Ship, Vegas, Vegas High Roller, Paradise Island, Home Game and Basement Bar. See them for yourself in these cool videos. Character development Choose how your character looks and what they wear - be yourself or whoever you want to be. Earn your way to premium clothing and accessories with PKR points. Interact with other players by chatting and using body language. Give off tells during a hand to outfox your opponents. Stand up for all in showdowns. Customisation and Interaction Choose how your character looks and what they wear - be yourself or whoever you want to be with limitless customisation options. Choose from shoes, hats, sunglasses, football shirts, tattoos, body piercings, headphones and much, much more. Earn your way to premium clothing and accessories. Interact with other players with our unique Emote Control system that allows you to express your mood. Get reads and throw your opponents off with body language, moods and our unique emote control system. View the action in the way you want, You're in control as you choose how you want to view the action with an amazing variety of camera modes. Take in the action with dynamic camera mode and follow the game as though you're playing on TV or live the game in first person mode. Games Texas Hold ’em and Omaha. Limit, Pot Limit and No Limit variants. Turbo Sit & Go’s to big MTTs Short- handed and full-handed ring games at a wide range of levels. Tournaments The most exciting tournament offering available anywhere in online poker. Big money guaranteed tournaments every week (check out the tournament schedule to see when the next one starts). Six and ten seater Sit & Go's (single- table tournaments). Premium freerolls that reward your play. Big money guarantees and prize pool additions. Speed and turbo tournaments for when you want a quick poker fix. Tournament tickets you can use to buy into big money tourneys and satellites. Ultra-playable deep stack tourneys with increased starting chips and slower levels. Check out the PKR tournament schedule to find out more. Community Create your own My PKR page you can use to keep track of your tournament winnings, create your own blog and meet new friends. Have your say on our forums. Meet new players from all over the world. Rewarding loyalty PKR has a unique tiered bonus system that rewards you no matter what level you play. Sign up today and get up to $600 in your account, just for playing PKR! You’ll also earn PKR points every time you play for real money. Use them to get cool real life merchandice, Premium freerolls or get cool clothes and accessories for your in game character. Meet new players from all over the world. And lots more... Use our hand history feature to sharpen up your game and re-live your greatest take-downs. Friend finder to keep track of your favorite PKR players.